


Pequeños pasos

by mewi_gabi



Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BUT HENRY DOESN'T, Calm and insecure Henry Emily, College, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just 2 men in the middle of 60s trying to realize of their feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Sociopath William Afton, Their friendship is so gay and..., They just like each other so much omfg, William has a soft spot with Henry, William is a sensitive british boy, William is just a dork in love, William realizes of it, they're probably 20-21
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi
Summary: Henry y William son amigos mientras estudian y tratan de ayudarse mutuamente, sin querer terminando gustándose uno al otro.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: My stupid and gay Spanish Willry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156487
Kudos: 10





	1. Presentación

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Small steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863014) by [mewi_gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante mucho tiempo Henry estuvo preparando un proyecto que para él era importante. Esperaba presentarlo y lo hizo, siendo rechazado.

Henry abrazaba sus rodillas mientras intentaba ahogar su llanto. Él se encontraba completamente solo. Aislado de alumnos, profesores y cualquier persona que pudiera verlo. No tuvo tiempo de correr a su dormitorio, pero pudo fácilmente esconderse contra una pared de su facultad, al aire libre y escondido en la gran sombra que provocaba gracias a la contraposición del sol.

Aunque Henry estuviera solo, él sentía la necesidad de no hacer ruido.

Ese día Henry simplemente explotó. Fue como si todas las horas de dedicación, investigación, experimentación e incluso práctica para presentarlo… hubieran sido en vano.

Por supuesto, alguien como él no podría ser contratado por sus ideas. Esos hombres de negocio que asistieron a la universidad buscando proyectos e ideas creativas lo intimidaron. Se había avisado con antelación de su visita para que así todos los estudiantes pudieran trabajar en sus proyectos. Los nervios invadieron a Henry tan pronto como los vio llegar, se sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Estuvo sentado casi por dos horas hasta que lo llamaron para presentar, siendo el último de todos. Los hombres estaban agotados, esperando a que las presentaciones terminaran de una vez, teniendo ya en lista a los mejores proyectos presentados, pensando que el último probablemente no les impresionaría.

—Mira, estamos cansados, ¿esto es bueno o no? —preguntó uno de los hombres, provocando que Henry empezara a sudar más sobre su propio sudor.

Henry empezó a dudar sobre si realmente su proyecto valía la pena, pero él sabía que debía contestar rápido. — _Sí, s-supongo…_ —él contestó mientras asentía.

Los hombres entonces se reacomodaron, preparándose para escuchar un proyecto más. El corazón de Henry golpeaba con fuerza mientras intentaba posicionar sus láminas y materiales. De los nervios, tiró algunos de esos materiales e intentó reír suavemente para disimular, haciendo que sea más fácil leer el cómo se sentía.

Después de unos momentos él empezó a explicar y mostrar lo que había preparado con mucha dedicación. Intentó no mirarlos a los ojos directamente mientras explicaba y tartamudeaba, pero lugares cercanos como la boca o la frente. Él aprendió hace mucho que el contacto visual directo lo intimidaba demasiado, pero intentó disimularlo con el tiempo.

Los hombres enseguida supieron que eso no era lo que buscaban, especialmente viniendo de alguien tan inseguro que rogaba por aceptación. No la rogaba directamente, eso está claro, pero la inseguridad de Henry daba a entender que cualquier mínimo rechazo podría romperlo.

Henry los miraba como si estuviera desde muy abajo de ellos, siendo que irónicamente él estaba parado y ellos sentados en sus sillas. Él realmente no podía descifrar en qué estaban pensando y eso hacía que sus pies temblaran casi notablemente. Tan difíciles de leer como sus padres.

De repente, interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Henry, una mano tocó su hombro. —¿Estás bien? —una voz suave pero con fuerte acento británico se hizo presente, Henry enseguida supo de _quién_ se trataba.

— _Oh, William_ —Henry susurró mientras limpiaba algunas de sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. —No quería… yo… _agh_. —Él volvió a esconder su cabeza, abrazando sus rodillas otra vez y sintiéndose, no solo insuficiente, pero frágil.

William apoyó su espalda en contra de la misma pared que Henry. Era un lugar bastante fresco gracias a la inmensa sombra que generaba. Él con suavidad se deslizó hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo, sentándose al lado de su amigo. Los dedos de William gentilmente tocaron el pelo de Henry, empezando a acariciarlo, rascándolo con las puntas de sus dedos. —No tienes por qué contarme, ¿bueno? —William acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Henry. —Sé que sabes que estoy aquí si me necesitas.

Henry todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la faceta notablemente cariñosa de su amigo y compañero de dormitorio. Lo confundía un poco pero al menos logró sacarlo de su agujero. Él levantó la cabeza con suavidad, queriendo conectar su mirada con William, aún si sus ojos estuvieran rojos de tanto llorar.

—Está bien que llores —dijo William, mirándolo a los ojos. —Intenta dejarlo salir todo, ¿sí? —dijo antes de sonreírle dulcemente, intentando reconfortarlo.

Henry dejó de abrazar sus rodillas, sonriendo suavemente. Su nariz estaba roja pero no le molestaba mostrar las consecuencias de su llanto con William. — _Creo q-que ya está…_ —él dijo casi susurrando, usando su voz que ya estaba recuperándose del rompimiento. Su simple presencia y tierna comprensión ya le hacía olvidar el ridículo que hizo ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de eso se fueron a tomar un heladito.


	2. Empatía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry se queda despierto toda la noche estudiando, hasta que amanece y William despierta.

Estaba amaneciendo y Henry no durmió en toda la noche. A pesar de que William insistió en acompañarlo e intentó que durmiera él no accedió. William simplemente vio que era una pérdida de tiempo convencerlo y se fue a dormir, dejando a Henry solo con sus repetidas tazas de café; cansado pero no siendo capaz de dormir.

Henry suspiró, tomando uno de los últimos sorbos de su café. Sentado frente a su escritorio. Él admiraba sus libros amontonados, le hacía pensar en todas las horas que dedicó al estudio esa noche. A veces él estudiaba por pura inercia para olvidar que su alrededor existía, poniéndonse a sí mismo un foco y evitar tener que pensar. Él lo prefería mil veces más que dormir todo el día, eso solo empeoraba su estado anímico.

Henry dejó su taza en su escritorio sobre sus papeles, realmente no importándole si llegaba a manchar sus apuntes. Él giró su cabeza en dirección a William. Lo miró por unos momentos y… sin querer sonrió un poco.

Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia su propia cama y se sentó en el borde de ésta, únicamente para mirar a su amigo un poco más. Henry descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos, acomodándose para mirarlo dormir. William era un desastre. Estaba destapado, con la almohada entre sus pies y con su camiseta levantada mostrando su ombligo. Henry se rió un poco, no podía creer que pudiera existir alguien tan catastrófico para dormir. Y aún así, él parecía estar durmiendo bien.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, sintiéndose cómodo entre sus cálidas manos y su tierna vista.

De repente, unos rayos de luz golpearon la cara de William y él despertó de la incomodidad. Tan pronto como Henry escuchó los gruñidos de William, él sacudió su cabeza e intentó disimular. Aún si él no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero todavía así… sentía que debía esconderlo.

— _Ahg…_ —gruñó William, rascando sus ojos y viendo a Henry sentado en su cama. Después su mirada se dirigió al escritorio de su amigo que tenía la lámpara prendida, haciendo obvio que no durmió en toda la noche. William suspiró levemente y miró a Henry de vuelta. Admiró su cara cansada y un poco risueña. —…Lindas ojeras —dijo sonriendo de manera gentil.

Henry dejó salir una risa suave, mirando a William de vuelta. —¿Cómo dormiste? —él preguntó.

Su amigo, todavía acostado en su cama, se estiró un poco. —Dormí bien… pero me habría gustado que durmieras un poco también. —William arrascó su cabeza y de manera lenta se sentó en su cama, parpadeando un par de veces y tratando de no apurar el proceso.

Henry resopló un poco. —Te dije que hay veces en las que simplemente no puedo dormir… Mi cabeza no me deja —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La sonrisa de William desapareció y él se sintió con ganas de hacer algo arriesgado. —Ven aquí —le dijo, ya sentado en el borde de su propia cama.

Henry levantó una ceja, no entendiendo el punto de ir con él. —¿Para qué? —él preguntó.

—Solo ven. Tan simple como eso —contestó William, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos nunca incomodaban o intimidaban a Henry como los demás, es más, siempre lo hicieron sentir acompañado de alguna manera.

Henry simplemente asintió, aún si no entendía muy bien qué quería William con eso. Él se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la de su amigo, sentándose a su lado. —¿Así?

— _Mhm…_ —William murmuró mientras asentía suavemente, entonces decidió actuar. Sus brazos rodearon a Henry y de manera lenta lo acostaron en su cama. Pegando su pecho encima de su pancita y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Henry. Ya estaba pensando en faltar a clases con él. Henry probablemente iba a quedarse a dormir el resto la mañana de todas formas.

—¿Q-Qué quieres hacer con esto? —preguntó Henry.

William ya empezó a cansarse de sus preguntas. —Solo quiero dormir contigo, eso es todo —dijo cerrando sus ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Henry rió con suavidad. —Pero si te acabas de despertar…

—Ya sé —contestó William, solo queriendo abrazarlo y sentir su calor. En un momento él tomó una de las manos de Henry solo para colocarla sobre su cabeza, invitándolo a mimarlo.

Henry respiró profundo y accedió. Movió su mano gentilmente y con sus dedos acarició el pelo de su amigo, relajándolo tanto a él como a William. Después de unos momentos él dejó de mimarlo únicamente para rodearlo con sus brazos, ya sintiéndose adicto a su tierno calor. Su corazón bajó el ritmo, latiendo con tranquilidad y lentamente haciéndole conciliar el sueño que tanto buscó esa noche. Teniendo a su compañero de dormitorio entre sus brazos. Realmente sintiéndose bien. Natural. Como las cosas tendrían que ser.

William por su lado se sentía satisfecho con lo que había logrado. Él podía escuchar los delicados latidos de Henry y su suave agarre. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su cabeza, acariciando su pelo revoltoso por unos momentos. Su mano bajó hasta empezar a acariciar una de las mejillas de Henry.

—Pff… No tienes por qué hacer eso… —Henry susurró abriendo sus ojos, refiriéndose a la caricia.

—¿No te gusta? —William preguntó sencillo.

La mirada de Henry se apartó, mirando hacia la pared. —No es eso… Solo se siente raro.

William hizo caso y alejó su mano de ahí. A Henry le gustaba y por algún motivo se sentía en negación. William lo tenía claro como el agua gracias a su respuesta, así que él simplemente volvió a acariciar su pelo, sabiendo que eso lo relajaba.

—¿De verdad vas a saltar tus clases solo porque quieres dormir? —Henry preguntó.

William levantó su cabeza un poco y lo miró a los ojos. —Sí, y _y_ _a deja de postergar tu sueño…_ —le dijo, de verdad queriendo que duerma.

Los ojos cansados de Henry se cerraron de nuevo. Él se reacomodó y se acostó sobre uno de sus lados mirando hacia la pared, arrastrando a William con él, adentrándose juntos más en la cama. William solo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, no queriendo abandonar su lado tan cálido.

— _No te preocupes por los apuntes…_ —dijo William con suavidad, casi susurrando. — _Estoy seguro de que puedo pedir prestado algunos más tarde… ¿sí?_ —Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a mimar la espalda de Henry, pensando que eso probablemente lo haría sentir más tranquilo.

— _¿Estás seguro de que todo va a estar bien?_ —susurró Henry, no mirándolo pero abrazándolo fuertemente, disfrutando de su tierna compañía y sereno calor.

William asintió gentilmente mientras lo abrazaba. — _Segurísimo_ —afirmó William, solo continuando con sus caricias.

Henry siempre fue alguien fácil de leer, aunque él intentaba disimularlo. No por vergüenza, pero porque era alguien muy sencillo de herir e intimidar. La mayoría de personas decidían meterse con él porque era alguien fácil de quien sacar provecho, y los que no, simplemente creían que no era alguien interesante y que solo era alguien triste e inseguro por dentro.

William supo que Henry era como él, ambos estaban **_rotos_**. Probablemente ese fue el motivo inicial por el cual empezó a sentir empatía por él como lo hizo con nadie más. Sin embargo, él no pretendía curar sus problemas o los de Henry. Él sabía que eso era algo imposible. Pero sí pretendía aprender de él e intentar enseñarle cosas también. No cuidarlo como si fuera un bebé, William no era su mamá, _él era…_ solo su compañero de piso, y probablemente su único amigo. William sabía que significaba mucho para Henry, aun si sus ojos no lo veían de la misma manera. Él sabía que ambos eran importantes para el otro, en diferentes maneras pero sin embargo, igual de válidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William, eso fue demasiado gei.


	3. Confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry intenta pedir algo de ayuda a William sobre sus consistentes nervios al hablar delante de muchas personas.

—¿No te gustaría…? Uh… —Henry se sintió un poco desubicado al preguntar. —Ya sabes, ¿practicar un poco conmigo?

William alzó la ceja, mirándolo algo desconcertado. —¿Practicar qué cosa? —William contestó preguntando. Él estaba ordenando sus láminas y algunas hojas con resúmenes que se encontraban sobre su cama. William se estaba preparando para un final oral, habiendo ya rendido la parte escrita hace una semana.

—Sobre tu final oral… —respondió Henry algo avergonzado. Aunque lo estaba haciendo de manera indirecta, él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir ayuda. Henry se hallaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirando a su amigo.

Henry nunca veía a William nervioso cuando debía dar presentaciones a personas o profesores que a él, claramente en esa situación, le intimidarían. ¿Por qué William se veía tan tranquilo ante una situación así? ¿Por qué los nervios no lo penetraban como a él? ¿Cómo hacía? Henry pensó que, a pesar de la vergüenza en preguntar, podría aprender algo que lo ayude a controlar sus nervios.

William no sabía con exactitud qué quería Henry, pero sin embargo, podía intuir más o menos qué era lo que buscaba. —No creo que necesite practicar —él respondió, queriendo ver si era capaz de insistir.

—Pero, ¿n-no te hace sentir nervioso? —él preguntó, tratando de insistir.

William sencillamente negó con la cabeza. —Nope —añadió.

Henry bajó la mirada, sabiendo que no había mucho más para convencerlo. Él realmente quería observar su comportamiento y aprender de eso, pero no le gustaba la idea de pedir por eso, se sentía como demasiado. Él suspiró de forma suave e intentó continuar y resumir el libro que había pausado con anterioridad.

—Pero, um… —William pronunció, intentando llamar la atención de Henry de nuevo. Cosa que obtuvo con facilidad. —Quizá podría hacerte una demostración —dijo sabiendo que era algo más para él que para sí mismo.

Henry simplemente sonrió y volteó su cabeza hacia su amigo, sintiéndose contento por lo blando que llegaba a ser con él.

William dejó sus láminas sobre su cama, olvidando el orden y caminó hacia Henry. Se agachó frente a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. —Solo voy a presentar si me dices el porqué quieres que lo haga. —Intentó acorralarlo y ser directo, queriendo profundizar un poco y quizá ser más cercano a él, todavía más de lo que ya eran.

—Solo quiero que lo hagas bien y… pensé que practicar podría… pulir lo que ya tienes —mintió.

La cara de William cambió de seria a incrédula, alzando sus cejas en respuesta. —No me voy a tragar eso, Henry —dijo. —Me insulta bastante que pienses que soy capaz de creerme eso. No me mientas a la cara.

La mirada de Henry se despegó de los ojos de William, dirigiéndola para un lado y sintiéndose bastante avergonzado. —Perdón, William… es que… —dijo pero pausó por un momento, solo para tragar saliva. —Solo… me gustaría ser capaz de presentar como tú lo haces —admitió. —N-No sé cómo haces para no estar nervioso…

William pudo sentir la honestidad en sus palabras, más que nada por la vergüenza que se hallaba entre ellas. Él acarició la mejilla de Henry con suavidad, intentando que lo mire de vuelta. —No tienes por qué mentirme, ¿está bien? —dijo con gentileza. —Nunca te diría nada por pedirme ayuda.

Henry miró a William a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón llenándose de pura y tierna calidez. —No quería mentirte… —dijo Henry, acariciando la mano de William. —Es que… no sabía cómo pedírtelo.

La sonrisa de William volvió a aparecer, de una forma dulce y comprensiva. —Solo intenta no enredarte tanto… Si quieres algo solo lo pides, nadie te va a decir que no. Bueno, —rió suavemente, —al menos yo no te diría que no.

Henry sonrió de regreso a su amigo, amando sus dulces palabras y sintiendo que era capaz de ablandarse con él. De hecho, nunca se sintió tan seguro y cómodo con alguien. William, aunque no entendía a Henry del todo, lo intentaba, intentaba entenderlo. Siempre siendo abierto y haciéndole saber que todo está bien. Solo molestándose y siendo directo cuando él sentía que fuera necesario.

William se levantó, solo para sentarse en el escritorio de Henry, aplastando sus hojas. —Veamos —dijo mientras pensaba en cómo hacía para no sentirse nervioso. William nunca tuvo problemas a la hora de exponer delante de las personas, nunca le importó la opinión de la gente. —Sé que a ti sí te importa lo que puedan pensar las personas, pero creo que lo mejor es no pensar en el qué dirán.

Henry frunció el ceño suavemente. —¿Cómo se hace eso? Si cuando expones o presentas es para… esperar retroalimentación de alguna forma, ¿no es así?

—Mira, al menos a mí no me interesa. _No me es útil_ —dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera ligera. —Te digo que si _**yo**_ me siento seguro de que mi trabajo es interesante y excelente, sé que los demás van a creer lo mismo, sin importar si objetivamente es una completa basura.

—Pero si es una basura, la gente va a saber que es una basura, ¿no? —dijo Henry, preguntándose si el valor bajo el ojo objetivo tenía importancia alguna.

—No si lo presentas como la mejor cosa del mundo —dijo William, sonriendo pícaramente. —La subjetividad de tu público _no importa_ , la que verdaderamente importa es _la tuya_. Si ves tu proyecto como lo mejor, lo explicas como lo mejor y dejas que los demás lo vean como _**tú**_ lo ves, eventualmente lo verán de esa manera, _como lo mejor_.

Henry tomó su lápiz y comenzó a tomar apuntes en una hoja nueva. Las palabras de William podrían ser de verdadera utilidad, quizá él podría practicar pensando en todo eso.

— _En cambio_ —William decidió continuar, —si lo que haces es presentar una idea _esperando_ una opinión del otro lado, lo único que vas a conseguir es que lo vean de forma _objetiva_ , que solo te va a servir si la idea tiene un muy buen potencial práctico.

Henry se detuvo por un momento y alzó la ceja. —¿Potencial práctico? —preguntó. —Ohh, creo que entiendo. Así que… es por eso que… —él pausó solo para soltar una leve risa. —Seguro lo sabes, cuando compran cosas que no son útiles pero están ahí _por si acaso_.

William rió con suavidad, sintiéndose feliz de que Henry se enganchara y supiera identificar la teoría siendo partícipe del día a día. — _Exacto_ , la buena publicidad hace gran parte del trabajo. Y tú lo que tienes que hacer, con esa boquita, tu cerebro y tu sentido común, es vender _tu visión_ sobre lo que estás presentando. Aun si es una mentira. Solo intenta autoconvencerte de eso con firmeza y podrás convencer a cualquiera.

La mirada de Henry se alejó de su papel, mirando a William. Sabía que se trataba de pura teoría y tenía toda la lógica del mundo, al menos a él lo convencía. —Lo haces ver como si fuera de lo más sencillo… —él dijo, sonriendo un poco al saber un poco de sus secretos.

Su amigo inclinó la cabeza para un costado, apartando su mirada. —Y… —dijo y volvió a verlo, —para mí lo es —admitió. —Creería que se trata de mera práctica. Estoy seguro de que si lo haces vas a mejorar de a poco. —William entonces se levantó colocando sus pies en el piso de vuelta. Movió la silla de Henry en dirección opuesta al escritorio, queriendo que se levante también. —Levántate, ponte en contra de la pared e intenta… um… intenta explicarme que la leche chocolatada es mejor que el café.

—¿A-Ahora? —Henry dijo levantándose. —Pfft, ¿pero qué es esa idea? —él se rió un poco. —Pero no puedo hacer eso, William —rió más. —Sabes que no puedo traicionar al café de esa manera.

William decidió insistirle un poco e inclinó su cabeza. —Vamos… —dijo bajando la voz, tratando de ser persuasivo.

Henry sonrió de forma leve entre dientes. —Está bien —contestó, rascando un poco su cabeza. —Pero al menos déjame preparar una buena defensa. P-Puedo prepararlo durante las clases y mi tiempo libre para… presentártelo a la noche. ¿Te parecería bien?

William asintió. —Voy a estar esperándolo así que no te vas a salvar —dijo antes de sonreír de regreso, mirándolo serenamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William dio vuelta la mesa y terminó haciendo que Henry sea el que practicara y no él. Un divino.


	4. Codependencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William besa a Henry mientras está dormido.

Ambos se acostumbraron a dormir juntos desde el día en el que se abrazaron, pasando casi toda la tarde durmiendo. Simplemente _no podían_ dejarse. Se sentían tan cómodos uno con el otro.

Poco a poco comenzaron a normalizar sus caricias y mimos, haciéndolos pasar por algo amistoso. Henry fácilmente podía creerlo, él pensaba que tenían una amistad _muy cercana y cerrada._ Ninguno de los dos había tenido amigos íntimos antes. Por el otro lado, William tenía claro que esos roces y tiernos mimos eran parte de algo _**romántico**_. William era capaz de reconocer lo que sentía. De hecho, nunca se sintió enamorado antes, pero sí sabía cómo se sentía la atracción.

Él podía sentir reciprocidad de parte de Henry, a pesar de que él trataba de disimularlo y negarlo. Aunque no le molestaba. Él simplemente pensaba que necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta. _Era difícil pensar que podías gustar de un chico después de todo._

Estaba amaneciendo. Los suaves rayos del sol golpeaban la ventana y por consecuencia parte de su acogedor dormitorio. Ambos se encontraban en la cama de Henry, acurrucados y necesitados del calor del otro. William abrió los ojos, viendo a Henry una vez más. Le llenaba el corazón de ternura ser capaz de verlo de nuevo. Despertar y saber que él estaría ahí a su lado.

Él se reacomodó lentamente, tratando de no despertar a Henry. Admiró su cara por unos momentos, parecía estar durmiendo bien. De manera suave William se inclinó para besar los labios de Henry, aun sabiendo que él no correspondería estando dormido. Le llenaba el alma ser capaz de besarlo cada mañana, lo hacía sentir dulce y cálido como nunca antes. Aunque le gustaría que Henry lo supiera...

Los dedos de William recorrieron con dulzura el cabello de Henry, mimándolo. No importándole si lo despertaba.

Henry gimió con suavidad y cambió la dirección de su cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y acomodándose.

William sonrió con ternura y se acercó de vuelta únicamente para sentir esos labios una vez más. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando sus labios se encontraban. A veces William no podía creer que algo tan tonto como juntar su boca con la de alguien podría hacerlo sentir tan lleno, siendo que él siempre estuvo vacío. Aunque, no se trataba de un simple alguien, pero _Henry_. Él dejó de ser un simple alguien en el momento que William comenzó a sentir empatía por su ser, sabiendo que ambos estaban _incompletos y con falta de dirección._

Después de unos momentos, William lo dejó ir, separando sus labios y ya extrañándolos. Él suavemente deslizó su mano, tocando la de Henry y entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza. Solo quería ser capaz de sentirlo un poco más.

William besó su frente suavemente, despegó su mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama para despues estirar su cuerpo y largar un gran bostezo. Henry posiblemente iba a despertarse pronto, así que él decidió adelantarse un poco y quizá buscar el desayuno para los dos.


	5. Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry y William aclaran lo que sienten.

Todo el mundo creía que Henry era solo una persona triste, solitaria a consecuencia de eso. Por supuesto, Henry no es alguien especial, nadie tiene por qué indagar tanto en él. Pero nadie se molestó en conocerlo realmente. Conocerlo hasta el punto de descubrir que era alguien muy apasionado y animado cuando podía, especialmente cuando no sentía presión ni esos bajones anímicos.  
  
William pudo lograr ver esa faceta, viendo que en realidad todos somos complejos de alguna forma. No todo a veces es como se ve en un principio. Le hacía sentir feliz y especial ser la única persona con la que Henry compartía ese lado suyo.  
  
La razón de Henry le decía que solo eran muy buenos amigos, ya que se sentían extremadamente cómodos uno con el otro y se usaban como psicólogos cuando lo necesitaban. No obstante, su corazón y sus emociones hablaban, comenzando a desear estar al lado de William tan pronto como pudiera, empezando a sentir que quería estar más cerca suyo y ser tan importante para él como él ya lo era para Henry.

  
  
Henry estaba solo en su dormitorio, la única luz que se encontraba encendida era la de su escritorio. Henry se intentaba distraer con algunos trabajos escritos. Estaba esperando a William más que nada, como la noche se estaba acercando él sabía que iba a volver pronto. Amaba su compañía, pero no podía hacer más que esperar por él.  
  
Los pies de William se detuvieron delante de la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio. Realmente cuestionando si debía entrar o no. ¿Quería ver a Henry? _Sí._ ¿Quería romperse tan pronto sintiera su calor? _No._ Él sabía que tan pronto como lo abrazara y sintiera su tierna compasión, él comenzaría a llorar. William tragó saliva y todavía así decidió afrontarlo.

Henry escuchó el ruido de la puerta y giró su cabeza solo para confirmar que era… _Sí, era él._ Henry sonrió y dejó de lado el estudio para entonces concentrarse en su amigo. —¿Qué anduviste haciendo que llegaste tan tarde~? —dijo Henry, tratando de burlarse un poco. Ambos solían burlarse suavemente del otro, siempre era algo divertido.

William soltó una única risa seca y entró al dormitorio, sin siquiera prender la luz y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Quería disimular, deseaba poder disimular. No quería preocuparlo pero no podía, no le nacía, una de las pocas veces en la vida que no le nacía pretender. Estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar disimular. Él dejó su mochila en el piso y se acostó en su cama, haciendo evidente que él no estaba tan bien como siempre.

Henry no era tan bueno leyendo lenguaje corporal, pero lo que veía era obvio hasta para él. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Henry, abandonando su escritorio para acercarse a William. Él se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus brazos al borde de la cama de su amigo, tratando de crear cercanía. — _E-Estoy aquí si quieres hablarlo_ —dijo sonriendo de manera ligera, intentando reconfortarlo.

Los ojos de William conectaron con los de Henry. Ojos vacíos que empezaron a ponerse llorosos, hasta el punto de que las lágrimas rebalsaban, comenzando a caer por sí solas.  
  
Henry nunca lo había visto llorar. Siempre era él quien lloraba, no William. El intercambio de papeles lo asustó. — _No, no, no…_ —murmuró Henry mientras se acercaba más, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dándole un cálido abrazo. Él nunca había reconfortado a alguien, pero intentó pensar en las cosas que William decía cuando le tocaba reconfortarlo a él. —T-Todo está bien… No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres —dijo con su voz tornándose temblorosa. —Yo estoy aquí si me necesitas… William.

  
  
William apartó a Henry gentilmente solo para sentarse en la cama, ahogando su llanto y limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa pero siendo incapaz de pararlas. Miró a Henry, avergonzado de no ser capaz de mantener la compostura. Él abrió sus brazos ligeramente hacia él, rogando por un abrazo.

Henry pudo entender qué quería aún si no lo mencionaba. Él se subió a la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente. Doliéndole en el alma verlo tan mal. Incluso contagiándole las lágrimas, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara y sea incapaz de hablar con normalidad.

  
  
— _Solo tuve un día difícil…_ —murmuró William. Él rodeó a Henry con sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro. Quería olvidar su día. Realmente tuvo que pelearse verbalmente con casi todo el mundo. Alumnos, profesores y hasta el decano. No fue algo que tomó personal, para nada, él era alguien demasiado egocéntrico como para permitir que cualquiera lo lastimase. William estuvo todo el día rabiando y lidiando con peleas que le parecían absurdas. Sentir el amoroso contacto de Henry ponía sensible su corazón, sintiéndose _conmovido_ de tener un lugar con él, un lugar a donde ir cuando simplemente quería huír de todo. Solo se sentía harto y cansado. Fue un día demasiado ruidoso y lo único quería era un espacio tranquilo, que afortunadamente tenía en su dormitorio junto a Henry.

Por el otro lado, Henry sabía que William era alguien muy fuerte a comparación suya. Él sabía que a William no le afectaban las cosas que a él sí le podían afectar, pudiendo bajar su ánimo durante días, mientras que a William no le tocaría ni un solo pelo. Él solo se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado.

— _Perdón, Henry…_ — murmuró William mientras lo abrazaba. Se sentía algo inseguro de mostrar debilidad ante él. Era extraño y desubicado hasta cierto punto. A pesar de que Henry lo hacía sin problemas gracias a la gran confianza que tenían, William simplemente no podía bajar la guardia con esa facilidad. Le costaba. — _No me ves… diferente por mostrarme así, ¿verdad?_

Henry rompió el abrazo solo para conectar sus miradas, suavemente acariciando sus brazos. —William… —él pronunció. — _Me viste en mis peores momentos… S-Si tú no me ves diferente, yo no te voy a ver diferente_ —murmuró, tratando de sonreír un poco. —Siempre logras calmarme cuando siento que voy a explotar en llanto… o cuando estoy temblando y estás ahí… o cuando solo necesito un abrazo tuyo. Siempre estás para mí, en cualquier cosa que necesite —dijo con suavidad, comenzando a limpiar las lágrimas de su amigo con sus dedos, acariciando una de sus mejillas. —¿Quién sería yo sin ti?

La mirada temblorosa de William trataba de mantenerse en un solo lugar, en los ojos de Henry. Sin querer bajaba por instantes, mirando sus labios. ¿Era el momento? _Nunca era momento._ Pero sus dulces palabras lo ablandaron hasta el punto de querer besarlo, estando él despierto, probablemente provocando que lo odie, pero William pensó que nada más podría salir mal en un día tan de mierda. —Henry, um… —dijo con suavidad. — _¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?_ —Algo extraño que Henry nunca pensó que pediría. Era simplemente un pedido raro.

Henry, sin importarle lo raro que era, accedió y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a cerrarlos con fuerza para hacerle entender que no estaba haciendo trampa.

— _Sabes que te quiero mucho… ¿verdad?_ —dijo William, casi susurrando. La vista de William era muy suave y placentera, siendo que la única luz presente provenía del escritorio de Henry, estando ambos casi a oscuras. Su corazón hablaba y golpeaba su pecho, haciéndolo sonreír y provocando que sus manos tiemblen ligeramente.

Su amigo asintió, sabiendo que él probablemente lo estaba mirando. Su corazón se estaba acelerando, sintiédose inseguro y desconociendo lo que William tenía en mente.

William, con suma gentileza, tomó una de las manos de Henry. Mientras más se acercaba a él, más apretaba su mano. Finalmente apretó con fuerza tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron. Con valentía y timidez colocó algo complicado y muy pesado sobre la mesa: **_Le gustaba Henry._** A William sí le importaba su opinión al respecto, quería saber qué pensaba. Sin embargo le gustó la idea de lanzarlo directo y sin enredos, mediante una acción sencilla de entender: _Un beso._

Se pudo sentir el susto de Henry, no obstante, _él no se alejó._ Solo abrió los ojos y vio a William un momento mientras lo besaba. De cierta forma, siempre estuvo esperando algo así, incluso si no estaba consciente de eso. _Le gustaba y mucho._ Henry simplemente trató de corresponder el beso, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y apretando con suavidad su mano de regreso.

William se alejó después de unos momentos, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo. Pronto él hundió su frente en uno de los hombros de Henry, acercando sus pechos y queriendo descansar de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Regresando a tomar su mano con suavidad, gentilmente entrelazando sus dedos, sin decir nada.

— _William…_ —susurró Henry, cerrando sus ojos e intentando pensar con claridad, _empezando a sentirse culpable._ No había un motivo concreto, a pesar de que se sentía bien, todas esas caricias y mimos comenzaron a tener un significado diferente para Henry. Ese beso explicaba muchas cosas que Henry pudo atar entre sí tan pronto se dio cuenta. Ambos cayeron lentamente, juntos. Empezando a depender uno del otro, siendo casi incapaces de separarse si no fuera por las clases, incluso durmiendo juntos casi todas las noches, sencillamente… se atraían demasiado. _Todo era tan obvio,_ no podía entender cómo no se dio cuenta antes. — _Esto no está bien_ —dijo Henry.

William alejó su cabeza del hombro de Henry, ya sintiendo su corazón un poco más tranquilo después de toda esa tensión. Lo miró a los ojos y no quedaba más que aclarar las cosas. —¿Se siente mal? —preguntó William, sabiendo que no era el caso pero quería ver qué podría responder.

—N-No —contestó Henry. —Pero está mal.

William sabía a lo que se refería, pero no le importaba y solo prefirió seguir preguntando, queriendo hallar un punto de debilidad argumental. —¿Por qué?

Henry apartó su mirada, sin embargo, continuaba sosteniendo la mano de William. _No quería dejarlo._ —Sabes que no podemos… Somos dos chicos.

William solo quería continuar. — _¿Y?_ ¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó acercándose un poco más.

— _William…_ —dijo Henry antes de tragar saliva. —No es natural y lo sabes.

Finalmente William había encontrado algo para quizá poder profundizar y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. —¿Quién dice que no es natural? —Él entonces se acercó para darle a Henry un beso gentil en los labios. — _Se siente natural…_

A Henry no le incomodó el beso, es más, le gustó. Todavía así, quería insistir, la culpabilidad lo carcomía por dentro. —Todo el mundo dice que no es natural.

William resopló y sonrió suavemente. —¿Qué es algo natural, Henry? —él preguntó nuevamente, queriendo hacerle entrar en razón. —Algo que inherentemente es parte o proviene de la naturaleza, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué dices que no es natural entonces? —dijo, buscando una respuesta profunda.

Henry realmente no tenía cómo responder pero aún así decidió continuar. —William, solo… no podemos. Aunque… _lo haría si fueras una chica._

— _Pero no lo soy, Henry_ —dijo William, ya un poco cansado de la insistencia de Henry. Decidió ponerse directo y sencillo. —Mira, solo respóndeme, _¿se siente bien?_

Henry lo miró con timidez, dejando que parte de su flequillo tapara sus ojos, asintiendo suavemente.

— _¿Te gusta?_ —preguntó William.

De nuevo, él asintió.

— _¿Quisieras más?_

Una última vez, asintió.

William entonces se acercó a Henry, solo para besar su mejilla mientras sostenía su mano. —Eso es todo lo que necesitas, ¿está bien? —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos de cerca, despejando el molesto flequillo que intervenía entre sus ojos y los suyos. —No estamos lastimando a nadie y nadie tiene por qué meterse entre nosotros… Solo somos dos compañeros de dormitorio que se llevan bien. Ni más ni menos, ¿qué te parece?

A Henry no le gustaba la idea, de pensar que si continuaban… debían esconderlo. Le lastimaba pensarlo, pero a este punto él ya amaba a William, deseaba seguir conociéndolo, estar para él y viceversa. Lo hacía demasiado feliz. Henry pensó que si, quizá, la felicidad era mayor al dolor que le causaba la idea, entonces no le molestaría intentarlo, especialmente sabiendo que William estaría a su lado.

Él soltó la mano de William y con suavidad tomó sus mejillas, acercando su cara a la suya y chocando sus labios. Después de unos momentos de derritir sus labios juntos, ambos no podían evitar tener una respiración relativamente pesada, intentando tomar aire mientras se miraban uno al otro.

— _Te amo_ —murmuró William, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente gracias a esos apasionados besos. Pensando que nunca iba vivir algo así con él.

Henry sonrió dulcemente, colocando sus manos en la cintura de William por confort. Se sentía contento después de haber aclarado todo y que de a poco la culpa se estaba desvaneciendo sola. —Yo también te amo —respondió Henry, acercando más a William y abrazándolo. De a poco, él comenzó a lagrimear. — _Me haces tanto bien…_ —susurró, intentando no revelar su voz rota gracias a las lágrimas. — _No necesito la opinión de nadie más, excepto la tuya…_

William sencillamente lo abrazó de vuelta, pasó una mano por su espalda y la otra por su cabello, acariciando con sus dedos y tratando de hacerle sentir más cómodo y aceptado de lo que ya era. William comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio, queriendo repartir algo de amor ahí. Henry rió con delicada suavidad y extendió un poco su cuello, permitiéndole la entrada a esos tiernos besos. William, por suerte, ya había olvidado completamente su vida de mierda.


End file.
